


With A Girl...

by brianlc



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adultery, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianlc/pseuds/brianlc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis should have seen it coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Girl...

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is lame...I should say that it is only the second thing I had ever written and it was written almost a year and a half ago! I found it again and thought I would edit it and post it here! (also I am very sorry for the totally lame name...the original title was even worse...)

"Hazza?" Louis questioned from his place on the couch where he had been watching his boyfriend walk back and forth across their living room "Are you okay? You're pacing again..."

Harry sighs and turns to look at Louis, his eyes puffy and red "I didn't mean for it to go that far it...s-she kissed me and I-I didn't push her away even though I know I should have..." he whispers hurriedly, his voice shaking and cracking halfway through.

Louis' eyes widen in shock and hurt "What are you talking about Harry? Who is 'she' and what do you mean she kissed you?"

"The girl at the club...we were dancing and then she just kissed me! At first I was to shocked to push her away but then it started to feel good a-and I didn't want to push her away..." Harry sighs, trying desperately not to look Louis in the eyes.

"You cheated on me..." Louis breathes, hurt and disappointment clear not only in his voice but on his face as well "You cheated on me with a girl you met at a club...fuck! I knew it too! I knew I wasn't good enough for you! That eventually you would leave me for a girl but I had hoped that you would at least break up with me first!"

"No...fuck no Lou! You are good enough...hell if anything I don't deserve you! I don't want a girl...or anyone other than you!"

Louis shakes his head "Don't lie to me...j-just don't..." he whispers, standing quickly and walking out of the room and towards the door before Harry could see the tears streaking down his face.

"Louis! Please talk to me!?" Harry calls desperately after him, following him closely "Let me explain at least!"

"No! Just fuck off! I don't want to talk to you right now..." Louis whimpers, flinching away from the hand that Harry had placed on his shoulder "I-I think I'm going to go stay with Liam and Zayn for a while...I'll come back later to get a few things...."

Harry's eyes widen and the tears finally start to fall as realization hits him full force "You mean...you aren't coming back?"

"Not for a while...I just...I think we need a bit of a break for a while. Anyway I need some time to think..." Louis says, finally turning to look at Harry and regretting it as soon as he does. The sight of Harry crying is almost enough to get him to stay, to try and work things out, almost being the most important part.

"Can you promise me one thing? Promise you won't do anything stupid like last time..." Harry whispers, his eyes locking on Louis' his desperation clear and vivid in them.

Louis nods slowly "I promise...goodbye Haz..." he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the younger boys cheek before walking away from him, maybe not forever...but that is a story for another time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys don't think it was totally pathetic...let me know what you think :)


End file.
